Such a shading device is disclosed in EP 1 782 979 A2. The known shading device is intended for shading a rear window of an automotive passenger vehicle. The shading device includes a flexible, sheet-type shading structure which is held on a winding shaft for winding up and off. In a rest position, the shading structure is positioned below a rear window shelf of the vehicle interior wound up on the winding shaft. The shading structure has a pull-out profile on a face end region that is in front in the deployment direction which, in the rest position of the shading structure, is stored in the area of the rear window shelf. The opposite face end regions of the pull-out profile are displaceable in parallel in guidances fixed to the vehicle which extend lengthwise of C-pillars of a vehicle body. The guidances fixed to the vehicle extend in the region of the C-pillars starting from the bottom obliquely upwards and to the front. Since the C-pillars are inclined towards a roof area of the vehicle and towards a vehicle center, the guidances also converge in an oblique manner. Consequently, during a parallel displacement of the pull-out profile, said pull-out profile has to be adapted to the permanently changing distance between the opposite guidances. For that purpose, the pull-out profile has a central portion with a respective guiding portion mounted for telescopic shifting on each of the opposite face sides thereof. On the face end sides of both the guiding portions are provided entrainers which are guided in the vehicle-related guidances. The entrainers are driven by helix cables which are lengthwise displaced in the vehicle-related guidances in a synchronous move by a drive unit. In order to prevent, in the deployed shading position, that a light gap remains between a roof liner and the pull-out profile, which would affect the shading function of the vehicle interior, the pull-out profile is provided with a contour plate fixedly disposed on the central portion, the contour plate being shaped corresponding to a contour of the roof liner. In addition, the pull-out profile is guided along the vehicle-related guidances via a pull-out path, which causes longitudinal displacement of the pull-out profile and also tilting of the pull-out profile over its pull-out path. As a result, the pull-out profile is twisted by a certain amount during a movement from the rest position up to the deployed shading position such that the contour plate, resting essentially horizontally in the region of the rear window shelf, is positioned upstanding together with the pull-out profile in the region of the deployed shading position, in order to cover the light gap.